Los fantasmas de Severus
by paty-sev
Summary: La navidad es una epoca que todos aman, pero para severus es una epoca para revivir sus recuerdos mas tristes... eso hasta la inesperada visita de un conocido.


_Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_

_La historia está basada en el cuento de navidad de Charles Dickens_

_Hola esta historia planeaba hacerla de un solo capitulo, ¡pero me salió enorme! Entonces decidí dividirla en unos cuantos capítulos. Espero que les guste. Espero sus comentarios._

_**Un viejo conocido para Navidad…**_

Castillo de Hogwarts mundo mágico 23 de diciembre

Las cuatro casas se encontraban por completo reunidas en el Gran Comedor para escuchar el discurso navideño de la nueva directora.

Minerva Mcgonagall después de la última batalla contra el que no-debe-ser-nombrado, se encontraba frente a todos sus alumnos y profesores con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un buen discurso en la mente.

-Queridos alumnos- comenzó- Hoy 23 de diciembre, se cumplen 2 meses desde que el mago tenebroso más grande del mundo ha sido derrotado –paseo su mirada a lo largo del lugar, hasta toparse con un joven de ojos esmeralda –gracias a Merlín por ello –sonrió –pero no los he reunido por eso, la razón de estén todos aquí presentes es porque quiero anunciarles que mañana 24 de diciembre se celebrara, aquí en el castillo, un banquete de navidad y un homenaje y festejo para todos aquellos que participaron en la guerra. Todos están invitados.

Un gran aplauso surgió a lo largo de las cuatro mesas de alumnos, mientras que los profesores reían y conversaban contentos acerca del ansiado evento, todos excepto uno…

Todos y cada uno de los presentes en ese lugar sabían perfectamente que la Navidad era una de las fechas que más odiaba el profesor de pociones, Severus Snape; después de la guerra en la cual despeño un magnifico papel de espía y casi muere a causa de la mordida de Nagini, el profesor Snape había regresado a Howgarts por pedido de la directora. Ahora el Profesor estaba de vuelta con el puesto de defensa contra las artes obscuras, ya que el puesto de pociones lo conservaba Horace.

Severus, miraba a todos sus alumnos y compañeros de trabajo con una mueca de disgusto en la cara.

Poppy Pomfrey que se encontraba sentada al lado del antiguo espía noto su cara de fastidio.

-Vamos Severus, no te pongas así, la navidad es para festejar –dijo la enfermera con tono alegre, tratando de animar a su compañero.

-No encuentro la razón para ese festejo Poppy, la navidad es una pérdida de tiempo.

Minerva, que escuchaba la conversación entre ambos respondió un poco molesta.

-La navidad no es ninguna pérdida de tiempo Severus, es para pasarla con tu familia y seres amados –miro al techo, que estaba encantado de forma que parecía que estaba nevando dentro del castillo, y con nostalgia dijo – a Albus le encantaban estas fechas.

-Exacto –susurro el pelinegro –yo no tengo familia Minerva, buenas noches –de manera rápida y ágil se levantó de su silla para dirigirse con paso rápido y seguro hacia la salida.

-Pobre muchacho –suspiro Pomfrey

-Ha sufrido mucho –la nueva directora miro hacia la izquierda, donde la ventana del gran comedor le regalaba el reflejo de todo lo que había frente a ella, miro su posición, sentada a la cabeza de Howgarts sobre la silla del director –ayúdalo Albus –pidió con tristeza a su amigo.

Mientras en la mesa de Gryffindor, el salvador del mundo mágico Harry Potter miraba hacia la mesa de profesores con preocupación.

-Harry ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto a su lado su mejor amiga Hermione Grenger.

-Si Hermione, solo un poco distraído –volteo a mirar a su amiga y con una sonrisa al extremo divertida pregunto -¿con quién iras a la cena Hermy?

La chica al principio no entendió a qué se refería su amigo, pero al ver su sonrisa pícara se sonrojo hasta la punta de los pies.

-¡Harry! –le golpeo en el hombro fingiendo molestia mientras su amigo se reía.

-Oh vamos Hermione, te has pasado toda la semana perdida de amor por…

-¡Harry James Potter! ¡Cállate!, si dices una palabra más yo grito tu amor secreto aquí en el Gran Salón.

-Vale, vale. No digo nada.

El joven Gryffindor fingió mirar muy interesado el techo encantado pero no lo pudo resistir, con una sonrisa divertida y cómplice miro a su amiga y de manera confidencial le dijo:

-Anímate, no está taaan fea la serpiente lampiña.

Antes de que la chica pudiera contestar, su amigo ya corría hacia la salida riendo a todo volumen.

En las mazmorras del mismo castillo, Severus recogía tranquilamente su escritorio.

Ahora que los alumnos tenían vacaciones de Navidad podía tomar un descanso de aquellos trabajos que tanto tiempo le llevaba corregir y le traían enormes dolores de cabeza; si tan solo sus alumnos entendieran que los trabajos que les encargaba tenían la intención de que aprendieran por lo menos como se escribían los ingredientes de pociones y no eran solo para fastidiarles la existencia, entonces así tal vez ya no tendría que matarse las neuronas tratando de averiguar los jeroglíficos que sus estudiantes escribían en los largos pergaminos que le entregaban.

Una vez recogido y ordenado su despacho Snape planeaba pasar un largo rato frente a la chimenea con un buen libro en la mano.

Ya estaba a punto de salir cuando unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

-Adelante- dijo molesto.

Se sentó en su escritorio esperando a que la otra persona entrara, seguramente Minerva que venía a hablar con él acerca de su 'gran idea' del banquete de navidad.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, pero para sorpresa del profesor quien entraba en ese momento a su despacho no era la directora sino uno de sus alumnos, un Gryffindor y uno muy molesto para ser exactos.

-Potter

-Buenas noches profesor

Harry se acercó hasta el escritorio y se sentó en la silla frente al hombre.

Snape no dijo nada, solo miro al chico frente a él esperando que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

Frente a la mirada obscura de su profesor, Harry olvido aquella determinación que le había hecho ir hasta las mazmorras a invitar a su profesor a una fiesta privada en la sala de los menesteres.

-ah… yo…

Severus alzo una ceja.

-No sabía que era tartamudo Potter.

-He… no, no lo soy profesor… es solo que yo… quería… quiero…

_Cálmate Harry, cálmate –_ se decía mentalmente mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Mañana después del banquete de navidad habrá una fiesta en la sala de los menesteres solo irán algunos de mis compañeros y profesores y bueno, usted está invitado.

El salvador del mundo mágico se quedó en silencio esperando la respuesta de aquel que salvo su vida más de una docena de veces, pero el hombre no dijo ni una sola palabra, resignado, Harry se levantó y comenzó su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, pero antes de irse dijo muy bajito:

-Espero que pueda ir profesor.

Una vez solo Severus se levantó nuevamente de su escritorio para dirigirse a sus aposentos privados.

_Una fiesta de navidad, si claro- _entro a la pequeña sala que antecedía a su habitación, encendió la chimenea y se sentó frente al fuego en su cómodo sillón negro.

Durante algunos minutos el antiguo espía miraba el fuego perdido en sus pensamientos, entonces reparo en el par de fotografías que reposaban en la estantería sobre la chimenea.

Desde una de ellas, una mujer alta de cabellos negros y profundos ojos negros le sonreía abrazando a un pequeño niño de aproximadamente unos 6 años.

La fotografía era muggle, no hacia ningún movimiento, estaba congelada, pero a pesar de eso, Severus adoraba esa foto ya que era una de las pocas veces que había visto a su madre tan feliz… y sana.

La otra imagen era mágica, en ella aparecía Severus junto a otro mago de edad que no paraba de sonreír intentando animar a Severus a hacer lo mismo.

Ese día Albus Dumbledore no paro de molestarlo hasta que acepto tomarse una foto con él, como cada Navidad habían ido a pasear a Hogsmade en busca de los amados caramelos de limón del director, y como cada salida por los dichosos dulces, Albus iba radiante de alegría, por lo que incitó a Severus hasta que logro sacarle una pequeña sonrisa para la foto.

Miro tristemente la foto por última vez antes de levantarse y tomar una pequeña copa de whisky de fuego del bar junto a la salita de sus habitaciones.

Regresó a sentarse en su cómodo sillón negro y con la mirada perdida disfrutando de su bebida se quedó dormido frente al fuego.

-Harry ¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto Hermione apenas el ojiverde había pisado la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Fui a las mazmorras.

-¡¿Qué? –grito la chica asustada - ¿Qué hiciste Harry?, ¿le dijiste algo?, TE MATO HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS.

Sonriendo ligeramente el chico se sentó en el sillón que anteriormente ocupara su amiga.

-Tranquila Hermione, no lo fui a ver a ÉL –suspiro audiblemente y estiro una mano invitando a su amiga para que se sentara junto a él – fui al despacho de Snape.

La castaña lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Enserio?, ¿lo invitaste a la fiesta de mañana? –Harry asintió -¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada, no dijo nada.

Hermione, al ver la cara triste de su amigo lo jalo hasta abrazarlo.

-No te preocupes Harry –el chico se aferró al abrazo de su amiga y ella sin saber que decir, solo se limitó a consolarlo en silencio.

La torre del reloj de Hogwarts marcaba las 12:00 am en punto.

Una figura obscura avanzaba por los pasillos desiertos del castillo con dirección hacia las mazmorras.

Severus Snape despertó bruscamente con varita en mano preparado para atacar a cualquiera, pero al ver que estaba solo en sus aposentos se relajó.

Las llamas de la chimenea estaban extintas casi por completo.

Con su varita y un movimiento ligero de la muñeca los restos de fuego se extinguieron, se fue a su recamara y de manera lenta se fue quitando la túnica hasta quedar solo con unos bóxers negros, se puso su pijama del mismo color y se metió en la cama para continuar durmiendo.

Unos sonidos que venían desde el exterior hicieron que el profesor se levantara de la cama nuevamente.

Los sonidos iban en aumento, como si algo se acercara.

-Lumus –susurro y comenzó a avanzar iluminando toda la habitación.

Podía escuchar susurros en una lengua extraña que no conocía y unos pasos pesados, como si estuvieran arrastrando los pies.

Se acercó poco a poco a la entrada de su habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Ya frente a la gran puerta de roble que daba paso a su dormitorio, Severus inclino su cabeza para captar los sonidos que producía aquel extraño visitante, pero entonces una masa blanca casi transparente atravesó la puerta haciendo que el profesor de Defensa brincara hacia atrás asustado.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Sorprendido observo que atravesando la puerta se encontraba un hombre, la cabeza de un hombre para ser exactos.

Un fantasma…

-¿Quién eres y que buscas aquí? –preguntó al extraño con voz firme una vez que se recuperó de la impresión.

Snape conocía a todos y cada uno de los fantasmas que habitaban el castillo, pero este personaje, a pesar de que le parecía ligeramente familiar, no recordaba haberlo visto en ninguna ocasión por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

El fantasma miro al profesor frente a él, en su fantasmal cara se formó una expresión de reconocimiento como si hubiera estado buscando a ese hombre y atravesó por completo la puerta.

Severus entonces supo a que venían todos esos extraños sonidos.

Aquel ser llevaba una camisa raída en los bordes, un pantalón obscuro desgastado y una vieja corbata mal puesta, pero lo que llamo la atención del antiguo espía eran los gruesos grilletes que llevaba en los tobillos y muñecas que jalaban pesadas y largas cadenas que arrastraba por el suelo cargando unos viejos cofres de metal.

-¿Severus? –la voz del fantasma formo un extraño eco que recorrió toda la habitación mandando una escalofriante corriente a través de la espina dorsal de Snape.

Entonces lo reconoció.

-¿Padre?

Severus estaba petrificado.

Su padre, Tobías Snape que estaba muerto desde hacía más de veinte años se encontraba en ese momento frente a él con pesadas cadenas colgando de su cuerpo.

¿A caso aún estaba dormido?

Tobías jalo un poco de sus cadenas y camino lentamente hasta la cama de Snape que seguía congelado en su lugar.

-Si soy yo Severus, te he estado buscando.

El fantasma se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, y mirando atentamente a su hijo continúo hablando.

-He venido a hacerte un favor.

Ante esas palabras el profesor reacciono y con una risa cargada de sarcasmo se giró para enfrentar a su difunto padre.

-¡JA!, si claro tu a mí un favor, de todos los favores que me hiciste en vida me es difícil creer que me harás uno más –dijo con rencor y sarcasmo en cada palabra.

Tobías cambio su posición en la cama incómodo.

-Pues aunque no quieras tendrás que hablar conmigo.

Severus miro a su padre con desprecio, tomo una bata que colgaba de una silla junto a su armario y camino hacia la puerta.

-No necesito ningún favor tuyo –tomo el pomo de la puerta y tiro de él, pero la madera no se movió, intento de nuevo pero la puerta no cedió. Severus se giró enojado.

-Te lo dije, no te iras de aquí hasta que hables conmigo –dijo Tobías desde la cama.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Escucha Severus, yo sé que no he sido el mejor hombre, pero eres mi hijo y eso…

-Hijo…. –corto Severus -Me diste la vida, pero si en tus manos hubiera estado el quitármela, lo hubieras hecho sin dudarlo –Tobías podía sentir el enorme rencor y tristeza que vivían en el alma de su hijo – en lo que a mí respecta… yo no tengo padre.

-Te entiendo, por esa razón he venido –El fantasma se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación arrastrando con dificultad sus cadenas haciendo un ruido espeluznante.

-Lo lamento… -susurro el fantasma que miraba hacia los jardines por la pequeña ventana de la habitación del profesor –sé que en vida les hice a tu madre y a ti mucho daño, pero ahora intentare remediarlo, aunque ya sé que es tarde para mi he venido a ayudarte Severus.

Snape que había estado escuchando atentamente desde la puerta miro al difunto de manera interrogante.

-Ves esto –dijo Tobías notando la mirada de su hijo y levantando sus cadenas –estas cadenas me acompañan a cada paso que doy, es la condena que yo mismo fui creando mientras vivía, cada vez que hacia algo contra ti o contra tu madre mi cadena se hacía más larga y pesada, hoy no he venido a pedir tu perdón ya que sé que no lo merezco, he venido a advertirte, a darte una oportunidad de que cortes aquellas cadenas que se volverán permanentes si no haces algo por remediarlo.

Severus negó con la cabeza y se sentó en su cama mientras la luz de la comprensión brillaba en su mente.

-Lo que he hecho ya no tiene perdón, al igual que tu cargare mis cadenas por toda la eternidad y su peso será el doble del que tu cargas, de eso estoy seguro.

Tobías escucho las palabras de su hijo, la resignación y el dolor que mostraban sus ojos hicieron que el fantasma caminara hasta colocarse al lado de su hijo y pusiera su mano sobre su hombro.

-No, Severus las cosas que has hecho las has redimido con tu trabajo como espía.

El profesor levanto la mirada sorprendido, ¿Cómo sabía que había sido espía?

El viejo fantasma sonrió.

-Te enteras de muchas cosas cuando estás muerto muchacho; pero como he dicho, todo eso ya ha sido pagado, las cadenas que ahora forjas son distintas, son como las mías, los actos que las conforman son la falta de Amor, el dolor y la frialdad.

En ese momento el reloj de la mesilla de noche de Severus marco 12:29.

-Escucha Severus, esta noche te visitaran tres espíritus, escúchalos –El fantasma de su padre se levantó y comenzó a flotar hacia la ventana jalando sus pesadas cadenas – adiós hijo

Así como llego el fantasma se fue, dejando atrás un eco frio de sus palabras….

Hogwarts 1:30 am

Habitación de Severus Snape en las Mazmorras.

Severus despertó enredado con las sabanas de seda negra que adornaban su cama, miro su habitación con atención pensando en el extraño sueño que había tenido sobre el fantasma de su padre.

-Ya estás perdiendo la razón Severus –se dijo a si mismo mientras se sentaba en uno de los extremos de la cama.

Las grandes cortinas verdes que sostenían los doseles de su cama estaban abiertas cosa que le pareció extraña, ya que antes de dormir las cerraba para evitar que el frio de las mazmorras se colara en su cama.

Frio…

¿Era su imaginación o sus habitaciones estaban más calurosas que de costumbre?

Se levantó de la cama rápidamente y salió de su habitación en busca de la chimenea, pero esta estaba totalmente seca, las llamas hacía rato que se habían extinguido, entonces ¿Por qué hacía tanto calor?

Llevo su mano derecha a su frente pensando que tal vez tenía algo de fiebre.

En ese momento una luz comenzó a brotar desde su dormitorio.

Extrañado Severus se acercó lentamente.

Al entrar en la habitación la luz se hizo más potente y el espía tuvo que cubrir sus ojos por unos segundos.

Parado junto a su cama, había un pequeño niño de unos seis o siete años, su piel era blanca como la nieve y su cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, además desprendía una luz que bañaba todo su cuerpo y una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro de grandes ojos color ámbar.

Aquello ya parecía de locos, primero un sueño con su padre muerto y ahora esto…

Porque había sido un sueño ¿cierto?

El pequeño niño se acercó al profesor y estiro su mano intentando tomar la de Severus, pero el pelinegro se apartó antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

Con el ceño fruncido Severus miro a su inesperado acompañante y le pregunto.

-¿Quién eres?

-El espíritu de las Navidades pasadas –dijo el pequeño sin rodeos –acompáñame, tengo algo que mostrarte –le dijo aquella voz infantil.

De nuevo el niño intento tomar su mano.

Severus dio un paso hacia atrás, pero el pequeño fue más rápido y avanzo hasta chocar con él.

Al instante, el profesor se vio envuelto en aquella luz que rodeaba al cuerpo más pequeño.

Como en una aparición, sintió aquel conocido jalón de estómago, pero a diferencia de la aparición, no solo cambio de lugar, sino que se vio a si mismo cruzando una especie de túnel en compañía del niño que irrumpió en su habitación.

Después de unos segundos de viaje, se encontró en un lugar bastante conocido: Las Hilanderas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Pregunto un tanto molesto por la forma tan brusca de llevarlo.

El pequeño, aun con una sonrisa señalo a una casa en específico.

La casa donde creció.

En el segundo en el que reconoció su antigua casa de infancia la puerta principal se abrió, y de ella un pequeño Severus salía corriendo con lágrimas surcando sus blancas mejillas.

Su pequeño pasado llevaba unos pantalones gastados y un jersey que le quedaba enorme para su pequeño y delgado cuerpo, sostenía su mano derecha con fuerza.

Al darse cuenta de ese gesto Snape llevo instintivamente su mano izquierda sobre la derecha, en su muñeca derecha aun podía sentir esa cicatriz, aquella que su padre había dejado al romperle la muñeca en sus arranques de ira.

El niño corrió hacia el pequeño bosque que había en la parte de enfrente de su casa.

Snape miro hacia su casa, la puerta aún continuaba abierta y dentro podía ver a Tobías con la cara roja de rabia inclinado sobre su esposa que estaba tendida sobre el piso y se dejaba golpear con feliz resignación.

Al ver a su madre de esa manera, sintió que la rabia se apoderaba de él, ese día Eileen había librado a su hijo de un castigo a manos de su padre sacrificándose ella, no pasaba seguido, no por lo menos desde que Severus había cumplido ocho, casi siempre era de manera invertida, Severus se enfrentaba a Tobías por su madre, pero ese día la fuerza de su padre había sido excesiva, le había roto la muñeca y dos costillas por lo que Eileen tuvo que intervenir.

Snape estaba a punto de correr a salvar a su madre cuando sintió que alguien jalaba la manga de su bata.

-Ellos no pueden vernos –dijo el niño que lo acompañaba –ven.

Miro una vez más hacia la casa y luego decidió seguir al espíritu.

El bosque frente a su casa estaba lleno de nieve.

Caminaron durante unos minutos hasta que de repente el espíritu se detuvo.

Frente a ellos estaba de nuevo el pequeño Severus tratando de contener las lágrimas y sosteniendo fuertemente su muñeca.

A su lado se encontraba una niña de largos cabellos rojos como fuego y ojos verdes brillantes.

-¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¡Es Navidad! –dijo la pelirroja a su amigo.

El niño simplemente negó con la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor.

-Vamos Sev, tenemos que curarte.

El pelinegro miro a su amiga asustado.

-N-no, estoy bien solo…

-Severus no estás bien, vamos con mi mama, ella sabrá que hacer –dijo la niña ayudándole a levantarse – por favor Sev.

Sev asintió y caminaron hasta casa de Lily.

Mientras el joven Severus era curado por la mama de Lily, Severus adulto miraba triste la escena desde un rincón.

Esa navidad la paso en la casa de los Evans, acostado en una cama calentita Severus fue rodeado de atenciones por parte de Lily y sus padres, entre risas y curaciones, dolor, anécdotas y una cena deliciosa Sev paso por primera vez esa Navidad en familia.

Cuando la familia se preparaba para partir un delicioso pay de manzana el espíritu de las navidades pasadas tomo la mano de Snape y como la vez anterior recorrieron un túnel dejando atrás la casa de su mejor amiga.

Al salir del túnel nuevamente, Severus se encontró en un paisaje mucho más conocido, Hogwarts.

El Gran Salón estaba arreglado preciosamente de época navideña, en el centro del salón había una sola mesa, donde se encontraban sentados varios alumnos y algunos maestros incluyendo al director.

Todos platicaban animadamente, entre chistes y una buena cena Severus pasaba su primera navidad en el castillo.

-¿Director? –pregunto un chico de Ravenclaw.

-Dime Austin.

-¿Alguna vez ha estado en una pelea de comida?

Ante la extraña pregunta el director elevo sus dos cejas.

-Pues sí, alguna vez en mi juventud.

El Ravenclaw sonrió malvadamente, el joven Severus que ya sabía lo que iba a suceder sonrió de manera cómplice a su compañero y comenzó a llenar su cuchara de una buena ración de comida mientras resbalaba un poco sobre el banco para quedar cubierto bajo la mesa.

-¡Oh! Y dígame señor director, ¿es divertido?

Albus Dumbledore sonrió alegre.

-Por supuesto que si muchacho, deberías intentarlo alguna vez, pero no con tus compañeros de las cuatro casas, sería un desastre comenzar una batalla de comida de tal magnitud.

-¡Oh bueno! ¡Entonces ahora es un gran momento!

Antes de que Albus pudiera reaccionar, los pocos alumnos a lo largo de la mesa lanzaban comida unos a otros riendo y corriendo como locos.

Los pocos profesores que se encontraban ahí también recibieron y dieron de su parte en aquella batalla, el único que se salvaba era el Director, ya que nadie se atrevía a lanzarle comida.

Sev, que estaba medio oculto bajo la mesa lanzaba comida a todos aquellos que pasaran frente a sus ojos.

Uno de sus compañeros de Ravenclaw, con los que se llevaba mejor corría despavorido alrededor de la mesa, Sev sonriendo maliciosamente apunto hacia el chico que no dejaba de moverse y en el momento en el que ya lo tenía en la mira lanzo un pedazo de ensalada, lo que no tenía contemplado era que su compañero se tirara al suelo.

¡Plag!

Todo quedo en silencio.

Sev se petrifico.

El chico de Ravenclaw en el suelo.

Y Albus Dumbledore recibiendo la ensalada de lleno en su cara.

Sev miraba alternativamente al director y a su cuchara asustado.

Albus levanto una mano lentamente y tomo un poco de la ensalada que resbalaba por su mejilla.

Todos miraban expectantes la reacción del director.

Albus miro hacia el Slytherin.

Al segundo siguiente Sev tenía una enorme bola de ensalada flotando sobre su cabeza, miro al director que tenía la mano cerca de su mejilla y con un chasquido de dedos y una sonrisa en los labios, Albus dejó caer la ensalada sobre la cabeza de Sev.

Entonces el Director comenzó a reír, pero su risa se detuvo cuando recibió un pedazo de gelatina en su frente.

Sev sostenía el enorme plato de gelatina con una pícara sonrisa.

Albus tomo un plato de patatas y con una sonrisa tipo Gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas comenzó de nuevo la batalla en el gran salón.

El espíritu de las navidades pasadas reía y aplaudía con el espectáculo que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

Snape recordaba la escena, en una época en la que era callado y reservado pero aún tenía la maravillosa habilidad de reír, divertirse y olvidar todo lo malo que le pasaba.

A veces extrañaba esa habilidad.

El pequeño espíritu volvió a tomar la mano de Severus y volvieron a viajar a través del tiempo.

La siguiente parada se encontraba de nuevo en su casa en Las Hilanderas, pero esta vez no era una escena violenta la que pasaba ante sus ojos.

Un joven Severus de quince años miraba con adoración a su madre seguir el ritmo de la música con movimientos femeninos y suaves, su grácil figura se movía alrededor del pequeño salón de su casa.

Entonces la música cambio.

Eileen se acercó al adolecente que la miraba bailar desde el sillón y lo tomo de la mano para que se levantara.

-Canta hijo –le susurro su madre suavemente –Canta para mi Sev.

A su madre siempre le había encantado su voz, más cuando con la adolescencia comenzó a sonar más grave.

Era Navidad y no tenía nada para regalarle a su madre así que aunque no cantaba desde los 5 años comenzó a cantar esa canción de un viejo disco muggle que a su madre le encantaba.

_Que difícil es refugiarse del dolor_

_Cuando se muere cada noche de desamor_

_Que difícil es dibujar ausencias de ti_

_Soñando con las sombras de ese tiempo feliz_

Mientras cantaba la mano de Eileen se unió con la suya y ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su hijo.

_Que difícil es escapar a mi soledad_

_Y a tantas __ilusiones__ que no volverán_

_Sólo huellas de del ayer sólo trazos de un querer_

_Al verte tan lejana y fría se muere el alma mía_

Severus que estaba parado a un lado del espíritu miraba el baile con atención, su madre lucia tan feliz con el solo hecho de escuchar su voz conectada con la música.

_Para olvidar me falta tiempo_

_Para llorar me sobra vida_

_Y no habrá dolor más grande_

_Que no volverte a ver_

La canción le llegaba tan profundo, pensando en su madre, viéndola ahí feliz y ahora sentirse tan solo…. sin ella.

_Para esperar me falta fuerza_

_Para intentar me sobra fe_

_Y se escapa de mis manos_

_La mujer que tanto ame_

_Para volver me sobran ganas_

_Para aceptar me falta el alma_

_Y se escapa entre las sombras_

_Quien me diera su luz_

Severus comenzó a sentir una presión en el pecho, se giró a mirar al espíritu que lloraba libremente ante la escena y lo tomo de la mano indicando así que ya quería marcharse.

_Que difícil es aceptar que ya no estarás_

_Y quedo en el desierto de mi soledad_

_Sólo huellas del ayer, sólo trazos de un querer…._

El espíritu abrió el túnel, lo último que vio Severus fue la sonrisa de su madre y las últimas palabras de la canción resonando en su mente.


End file.
